KonoMoegi/Unofficial
Fillers Part I Academy Student Lead Mission In episode 158, each of the Konoha Eleven, excluding Shikamaru, is assigned a team of young academy students to lead in a 2-day survival exercise. Despite being against such a lame mission at first, Tsunade manages to convince Naruto of its merits. Naruto is assigned to lead Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. The trio is happy to be assigned to their leader, with Konohamaru and Moegi even smiling with excitement as they greet Naruto at the academy. However, the three students quickly become disappointed with the way that Naruto leads them. The first mission is learning how to find their own food in the outdoors, but Naruto takes them to but snacks at the store instead of actually scavenging or hunting through the forest. When Naruto seems to get them lost, Moegi whispers to Konohamaru to ask him if he's as disappointed with Naruto as she is. Konohamaru agrees that they're probably going to end up running into trouble following Naruto's lead today. Naruto insists that he knows what he's doing, though, and leads them on a wild path, through snake-invested grasses, deep waters, and a stranger's house. Somehow, this path manages to lead them in a big circle and they end up back to the landmark that they started at. Konohamaru and Moegi yell at Naruto for getting them nowhere. Since they're complaining so much, Naruto gives the map to Konohamaru and tells him to find their way. Konohamaru ends up leading them back to the landmark again. Moegi asks Konohamaru if he knows how to read a map properly, so she takes the map herself and takes lead this time. She calls the boys hopeless, and Konohamaru follows right behind her as she starts. Yet again, they end up back at their landmark. Udon faints from the dizziness of looking at the compass before he is given a chance to try. The group is "ambushed" by their senseis to test their survival skills. Naruto tries a Sexy Jutsu to throw them off, angering Iruka. Since that failed. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon try their "cheesecake jutsu" together, turning in three different forms of a Sexy Jutsu. This plan also fails. That night, they are caught in a sudden thunderstorm. Moegi cries out in fear at the sound of the thunder, but Naruto scolds her and tells her to help them finish setting up the tent already. Konohamaru stares at Moegi as she continues to scream in fright. Naruto decides to have their group give up and pack up their tent so they can keep going, despite the storm. They want to catch up to the other teams, so they're going to brave through the rain and take a shortcut. The "shortcut" is long and dangerous, and Konohamaru and his friends are already tired, so they struggle to keep up. Udon is blown up by the wind. Konohamaru reaches out and grabs his hand, but he gets blown away with him, so Konohamaru hooks his foot onto Moegi's backpack to stay grounded. Moegi holds onto the mountain as tightly as she can to keep him from blowing away. Naruto throws a shuriken to detach the sheet that's caught in the wind, then throws down a rope for them to catch before they fall. They all take shelter in a cave. Moegi angrily argues with Konohamaru for almost getting her killed, and Konohamaru argues that he had to hold onto her or he would have blown away. They both agree that it was really Naruto's fault for leading them off the trail. Naruto's stomach growls and everyone calls a truce to eat. Naruto brought packs of instant ramen to eat, but because none of them have boiling water, they're useless. The cake that Naruto brought was the only edible option they had. Konohamaru and Moegi both get onto Naruto for bringing food they need a kitchen to make. Naruto cuts the cake into three pieces, ignoring his own hunger and letting the three students eat. Moved by his lesson on teamwork, each of them offer Naruto some of their cake. Moegi later jokingly voices her regret about sharing their food and not letting Naruto starve when Naruto is leading them even farther up the mountain while the storm is still raging. A boulder falls towards them, and Naruto uses his shadow clones to hold it up longer enough for the students to move out of harm's way. Konohamaru encourages Moegi to help Naruto out of this bind, since he was part of their team. They all run up the mountain to join Naruto. Konohamaru gives orders while Moegi helps move the rubble off of Naruto. The four of them use teamwork to survive the rest of the storm. When they return and report into Tsunade, Konohamaru says it was all Naruto idea. Moegi giggles with him when Naruto realizes they rehearsed what to say to Tsunade. They smile and watch as Tsunade chases after Naruto to lecture him. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Part II Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation While the Fourth Shinobi World War wages, Konohamaru and his team are left in the village. Ebisu gives a speech about how they should be prepared to defend the village in case of attack, but the Allied Mom Force and the rest of the villages disregard his warning, as well as Watase, a man about Konohamaru's age. Moegi remarks that Watase is really cool, which seems to bother Konohamaru, who is concerned that Ebisu's warnings may come to pass. Later, Konohamaru is staring at the Hokage Monument and wondering what his grandfather would say if he were alive right now. Suddenly, Moegi calls out to him and runs up to him, telling Konohamaru that something has happened. She looks around warily before leaning in close and whispering something into Konohamaru's ears. Konohamaru is shocked to hear that Moegi apparently spotted some suspicious ninja roaming around in the forest, possibly upwards of a hundred. After Moegi, more and more kids keep showing up and running to tell Konohamaru about suspicious things they've been seeing in the village. Moegi asks Konohamaru to explain what it all means, but he is really only able to reiterate the details to her. The trio isn't sure what exactly is going on, but they rush to see for themselves and defend the village from the apparent, monstrous threat. Konohamaru and Watase get into a disagreement and start to fight, during which Moegi and Udon cheer on Konohamaru. During the fight, Konohamaru grabs the blade of Watase's kunai, holding it so tightly that he bleeds. Watase finally backs down, and Moegi immediately runs to tend to Konohamaru's wounded hand. Moegi looks between Watase and Konohamaru, then follows after Konohamaru, calling after him and asking what he plans to do on his own. Konohamaru heads further into the forest, checking with Moegi to make sure this was the place where she saw those suspicious ninja. As it turns out, everything the others had warns Konohamaru about was just a traveling circus troupe from the Land of Frost. OVA Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals Boruto SD In chapter 8 of Boruto SD, there appears to be a budding love triangle between Hanabi Hyuuga, Konohamaru, and Moegi. Boruto is hired for a bodyguard mission, which turns out to be a mission to protect his teacher Konohamaru from the two girls. Moegi and Hanabi are jealous glaring each other tell, each telling the other not to act so familiar with Konohamaru. Hanabi claims that Moegi has no stake in this, since she's only a childhood friend of his and nothing more. Boruto is bored of this, having expected a real mission. He begins to leave, but Konohamaru calls after him, begging for help. Moegi bluntly asks Konohamaru which girl he liked better, her or Hanabi. As a means of distraction, Boruto uses his Sexy Jutsu. Konohamaru has a nosebleed and admires the perfect hourglass figure of Boruto's transformation, which makes both Hanabi and Moegi angry. They both beat him up and leave together, saying that the hourglass figure doesn't exist. Boruto giggles at his teacher's misfortune. Category:Unofficial Category:Couples involving Konohamaru Category:Couples involving Moegi Category:Konoha couples